Space the final frontier
by bubblisiousmax
Summary: gw boys are on a shuttle in space, foamy the almighty squirrel is with them, and a derranged mountain creature named chob appears out of the floor. yaoi, R
1. matrix and mountain people

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…for now…mwaaahahahahaha….anyways here is my story…for now…mwaaahahahahahaha. And I don't own Foamy, does.

a/n don't hate me… I'm really bored so I'm going to make this up while I go….

Heero sat at his laptop typing like his life depended on it…as usual. Then! Suddenly, a crazed mountain person covered in moss and birds nest burst through the carpet. Heero looked at it confused because he didn't have a carpet and he was in outer space on a shuttle. Heero went back to his typing. The deranged mountain creature… will call him Chob, began to foam at the mouth and running in circles. Just then Trowa walked in. Trowa looked at Chob and then walked over to the couch and began reading to his new friend, Foamy. Foamy staring at Chob and began doing matrix-like stuff. In the other room Quatre was poking and grabbing his stomach. "I think I gained weight." he said. Quatre ran out of the room in his underwear to go find Trowa.

Meanwhile… Chob had preoccupied its self with something in the corner (dun dun duuum), and Foamy was stuck in the air after he attempted a matrix style super jumpy kicky thing.

"What the fuck is this shit! Ugh, I couldn't kick your ass the normal way, I had to go for the super trippy slow motion move!… don't move! Don't move, I'll be there eventually." foamy said frustrated.

"… You want something from the fridge?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah sure".

Just before Trowa could move Quatre burst into the room.

"Did I gained weight? I think I did."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You are a fat bastard." said Foamy.

"NO!" yell Trowa and Heero.

Naturally Quatre didn't hear Trowa and Heero, and ran over to foamy, who was still in the air.

"Really? You think so?" asked Quatre.

"Yes. Now stop obsessing over your fat ass and listen-" ranted Foamy.

"Darn it is fat!" Quatre said swaying his butt back and fourth, making Trowa and Heero drool.

"Eww I have one of those jiggly butts."

a/n- if you've never been to now would be the time. When your there got to toons, then go to jiggly butt. This is a must. After you've watched that do what you want…but preferably finish and review my story….

"shut the fuck up! Sense when have you been so insecure about how you look? Look at what you do for a living! Its disturbing!" foamy said, "your ass is the least of your problems."

"eh I guess your right. I guess evey body has their moments of insecurity, whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Damn right it doesn't!"

"Screw society and its obsession with idealistic beauty, look at my jiggly butt! It's beautiful!" Quatre announced, grabbing a chunk of his barely clothed ass and began jiggling. That made Trowa and heero drool even harder.


	2. pranks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gundam wing or foamy the squirrel…

On the other side of the ship Duo was thinking of a master plan for his monthly prank._ Hmm I wonder how I can out do the last one…_ Duo thought.

(You guessed it!) FLASHBACK

Heero walked into the kitchen hoping to fill his rumbling tummy. "I wonder if there is any more cheese cak-" Heero never saw the delicious dessert coming. Heero lay strewn on the ground thinking that he was just ran over by an avalanche of squingy stuff, when he realized that his mouth was full of the gook. When the taste registered he thought _well I guess that answers my question…_ little did heero know his beloved cheese cake was soaked in a very powerful, but tasteless laxative.

Trowa and Quatre were in the Jacuzzi dozing when they heard the jets flicker, shut off and then continue.

They looked at each other and then shrugged it off. They closed there eyes and nodded off to sleep. As they're eyes closed the jets launched dye, staining the 2 love birds a tie dye. Duo didn't know what to do with Wufei so he consulted Foamy. Foamy told him to put a whoopee cushion under his Gundam's seat, but that was so not even close to what he had in mind. Duo needed something so, so diabolical, so evil that it would make Wufei look over his shoulder. But sense he was out of ideas he just decided to wait till Wufei slept to coat his bedrooms floor with mouse traps….

END FLASHBACK

"YES! I have it! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Duo laughed. In the other room all the boys looked at each other and shuddered. _We'll see who gets the last laugh Mr. Maxwell. We'll see… I'll teach you to mess with my nuts! _Everyone jumped when they heard a second maniacal laugh.


	3. hoohaha

Disclaimer-I do not own foamy the (adorable) squirrel or GW.

"Foamy? What the hell was that!" Trowa, Heero, and Quatre asked astonished. "Oh you all will know, eventually… hooohahahahahahhahahahah!" the squirrel laughed. "…uhhh… ok…?" was all the Gundam pilots could say. Every one went one to what they were doing. Foamy was just about to touch down on the ground, but then Chob run by forcing the floating squirrel to ascend a few more feet. "Damn it! That could mean 4 more hours! And where's my thing from the fridge, Mr. Pirate!"

Trowa looked up a little mad that a squirrel had the audacity to make fun of his sexiful hair. "Yeah, you heard me! I want a soda!" Trowa got up and left the room, eye twitching and all. Quatre and Heero glanced at each other nervously. The last guy who made fun of Trowa's hair ended crucified upside-down to a

Port-a-potty. Trowa came back moments later with a huge smile and a preppy attitude, witch terrified every one. "Hi foamy! Here's a café mocha super deluxe cappuccino of creamy goodness. I made it from every thing I found in the supply closet…I mean cabinets in the kitchen"

"nice try, asshole. You said something from the FRIDGE, not the poison closet."

Trowa walked out grumbling about ungrateful people not excepting nicely assembled poison packs.

Sorry its short but I'm only updating for the sake of…well updating. If any one is reading this please review and tell me something I can do for this story…


	4. evil tape

Disclaimer- I do not own foamy, or Gundam Wing….though I will one day! Mwaaaahahahaahhaaa!

On the other side of the ship Chob lay scheming, _fools! Little do they know that my evil masking tape of doom will control them all like mindless puppets!. _Chob pulled out a little roll of masking tape that said 'evil' on the inside of it. Chob stroked it affectionately, saying things from "who's my precious? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! who's my precious? You are!" to "the world will FEEL YOUR WRATH! MARAMIA (I don't now how to spell it…. Its that girl who tried to take over the world in endless waltz…yeeaaahhh….back to the fic) DON'T GOT PUDDING ON YOU!" A bunch of cheerleaders jumped through the window (…that's another spontaneous manifestation of living creatures in the cold vacuum of space…) and began to cheer;

Evil tape! Evil tape! Its our man!

If he cant do it!

No one can!

Then the cheer-captain burst into flames and began running in futile circles. Every one just watched. When she was finally dead the rest of the squad bowed down to the tape of evil and begged for one last cheer. It consulted with Chob, who nodded and allowed them to continue. They got into formation and began.

that's alright!

that's ok!

We're gonna pump your gas one day!

Wahoo! Go evil tape!

Then they all went back to were they came from…were ever that is. Chob tucked away his master and began walking aimlessly through the ship. He turned a corner and bumped right into Duo, and Duo was scared stiff. He was the only one who hadn't seen Chob. Duo screamed and began to kick wildly on the floor. All that ruckus brought every one else down to the corridor. Duo was still screaming and then foamy, who had managed to get down from his unseen floating prison, climbed onto his lap and smacked him reeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyy hard. There was a small clank on the ground, but no one noticed. Duo lay strewn on the ground, eyeballs spinning. Heero noticed a circular thingy on the ground and grabbed it.

Trowa was on the ground with duo trying to wake him. Foamy did his little -disappeary-reappeary-on something-else thing (w w w . I l l w I l l p r e s s . c o m…. if u cant see the website thing I attempted to put up 4 the millionth time, I'm sorry. If you want to no the home of foamy the squirrel email me and ill be glad to send it to u.). last but not least, Quatre did what he does best; stood with his fist to his chest, and the giggly puppy dog eye thing when duo finally came to every one began to explain the story of Chob, the freaky mountain creature from space (oxymoron any one?).

Hours later…..

"oh I understand. Chob is our friend. Ok," he glances over at heero and notices what he has in his hand. Duos eyes bug out and his blood runs cold.. "oh your freakin' god! Here the hell did you get that?"

End chapter….

Hhhhhmmmm.. See what 1 review can do? Thank you MsManga for letting me know I'm not typing to an empty net


	5. gather 'round here children

Disclaimer- I don't own foamy…sigh…or Gundam wing but here's my story any ways!

Heero looked as confused as he could get… witch meant his eyebrow twitched up a teeny tiny bit. "I found it on the ground… why?"

"Because! You doo-doo butt squirrel face! That's the evil masking tape of dooooommm! Do you know what that means?" screamed duo.

"…what?" every one (except Chob) asked with false enthusiasm.

"I…will …tell you the story…" the lights flicked off, and a campfire lit in the middle of the hall illuminating every one in an eerie light. Every one looked to were Duo was and saw he had a banjo. He strummed the banjo and began… (I'm gonna try to make this rhyme so it will probably suck…)

"Gather 'round here children and let me tell ya about an evil little creature

This creature was eviler than the horniest preacher…

This creature had an ugly hickified mullet…

Yes, kids, he was a teacher…

When a kid was bad he told-it… (Strum strum)

'You'll be scraping gum with your thumb!'

So you'd better hold-it…

Then one day a kid with ADD

Had to pee pee pee. (Every one rolls there eyes)

'Hey Mr. Baka I drank to much snurff

And I need to take a durff… (Every one scoffed)

There wasn't any thing wrong with that…

But he had to stay after class

To tape the teacher's hat…" (Dramatic playing)

(Dramatic playing)

(Dramatic playing)

(Dramatic playing)

(Here duo breaks in to a beat-box thingy or what ever the hell you wannabe rappers call it)

Then all of the sudden an object flies over the campfire and hits duo square in the face. The lights flicker on and the camp fire dies. Every one looks down at duo and sees a giant acorn imbedded in his face.

"Damn it! That fucking thing was meant to decapitate him! What! The! Fuck! They don't make nuts like they used to… come on every one I know the story." foamy led them to his quarters. When they got there they were amazed. The room was like a huge green house…fitted into a space of about 20 feet buy 10 feet. Foamy went to the middle of the room were a small red velvet pillow was located. He sat down and beckoned to the stunned bunch of Gundam pilots.

Mean while duo was cocooned in evil scotch tape of dooooommm on the ceiling. In the shadows a mysterious figure tip toed away.


End file.
